Aurora
Aurora is an extremely joyous and playful wolf. She is frisky and always full of energy, she bonds with wolves easily through her affection and playful aura. Along with her very frisky demeanor comes Aurora's boundless rebeliousness. Being a wolf that can not be contained, she just does things according to her will, taking no heed to any discipline attempted to be put upon her, She is much like a pup, choosing to bound around and play instead of mature activities, though she has been taught to hunt hare. She is rebellious and her sweet and innocent like demeanor after her disorderly deeds makes wolves in authority usually forgive her. Aurora does not desire to become dominant, the responsibilities of being at a higher rank do not please her, so she prefers to keep low, though she can defend herself and her loved ones with an extremely stubborn and violent brawl if put up to it. When in her foul mood Aurora often likes to stay away from wolves, preffering to stick with her close ones. She will always be there for those she loves, being absolutely loyal to her close ones. Even if she is often interested in interacting with rovers and messing around Aurora is loyal to those close to her. Sentinels Aurora was brought to the world on a chilly night. The winds weren't sweeping but the cold was defeaning. She was born into her pack with three other siblings, though one was still born. Her other two siblings were Senza and Reinhold. Their mother was Illusion, the alpha female and their father was a rover by the name of Kabouter who had the wit to mate with the alpha. The trio grew quite quickly, starting to venture out of their den capacities soon. Aurora would often find interest in interacting with older pack members while her siblings were off exploring. Aurora liked to play and socialize with wolves around her, she grew especially close with an old male by the name of Laufer, he was the omega of the pack. The two would often spend time together, playing gently and chasing around. Laufer would often prompt Aurora to explore, she was stubborn and insisted to stay with him and play. Therefore Laufer led her around the pack's territory himself, which was quite small considering the pack was newly structured. Aurora soon became a teen, her litter mates already had quite some potential in dominance. Due to their dominant and haughty aura Aurora would often stay away from them, preffering to spend her time with Laufer and the other teens, which were far more gentle. She was swift and witty in play, always finding cunning ways to trick her play mates, though her playing manner was joyous, unlike her siblings, which play to dominate. During the winter of 2014 the cold took a toll on Laufer and the old male passed away. The pack did not pay much attention to him, considering that he was the omega, but Aurora mourned him. She was torn, and now without a best friend. She soon began to interact more with the teens and their play brawls. When she struck the age of two Aurora began to show signs of rebelliousness. She would often irritate her mother the alpha by sticking too close to the alpha male, Dachehir. Dachehir and Aurora had a special bond, the alpha male seemed more interested in Aurora than her mother, which would get Illusion envious. Aurora knew that her mother was dis pleased, but she still continued to meet up with Dachehir, growing closer. Now that Aurora and Dachehir were close she began challenging Illusion with slight tricks and teases. Not only that, but during that winter Aurora was often the first one seen with rovers, but she did not mate with any. Fed up with Aurora, Illusion drew the line and banished Aurora from the Sentinels, Dachehir was hesitant though he had to agree. Life as a Loner Aurora traversed out in the wild, it was the ending peak of winter, she lived off scraps of elk and hares that came across her way. She even resorted to devouring some coyotes in her hungry status. She did not come across any wolves on her way but was wary of packs nearby. Aurora was attempting to locate a pack and coax the alphas into letting her join. Soon after her exile she stumbled across the Suitor's when she was scavenging for scraps at an eaten carcass. Homestar approached with hostility at first though after noticing she was a female he became more playful. The two soon engaged in play, Aurora decided to stick around the Suitors for the mean time. Aurora and Flash killed a young buffalo and within minutes a female called Buttercup approached. Aurora engaged with Buttercup in an affable aura. Soon Homestar and Flash decided to investigate and they detected her in season scent, so the two decided to mate with her. Some time later Homestar attempted to mate with Aurora again. Being quite startled and inexperienced she whimpered and collapsed beneath him. Eventually Buttercup came to check out the scene. Homestar still wanted to rove so he led the group along to the Ewoks Pack. Aurora, who was rather excited demanded to interact with the pack quickly, she was hushed by Homestar and Buttercup. Though eventually Aurora was allowed to sniff around and interact. She first approached Eeyore though he didn't seem interested in her playful demands, so instead she got anxious and looked around for Homestar until the pair Remy and Emile approached and invited her to play. The trio engaged in play soon enough, her anxiety lifting. When the alpha pair returned Aurora took off and found Homestar Runner. After a few hours they stumbled across Buttercup. The three then began the search for Flash who was not with them. Category:Biographies Category:Female Wolves Category:Role Play Characters